A Smile For Me
by Lady Nightmare
Summary: [XENOSAGA] MOMO longs to see a close friend show happiness. Even if it is only for a brief flicker of such a thing. (Chap. 3! Ziggy's tells MOMO about his son.)
1. Breaking The Silence

DISCLAIMER: I don't own squat. Xenosaga isn't mine, no matter how much I wish that I created the characters n' such. :P Xenosaga belongs to Namco, and whoever else worked on it.  
  
Author's Note: I'm a complete Ziggy and MOMO fan. XD And pardon if MOMO isn't exactly quite in character. I, seriously, tried my best to make her herself. Same with everyone else. Oh, and don't mind spelling errors...nobody is perfect.... ^_^....um...... ENJOY!  
  
A SMILE FOR ME :: Breaking The Silence  
  
I was panicking at the very instant when Ziggy's head met the metal wall. The sound of metal against the mixture of flesh and metal mesh resonated throughout the whole room. I feared the worst for him because after the collision, he wasn't moving. Almost dead still. After that, I just didn't seem to care about the rest of the battle. I didn't care about what was happening that moment on the otherside of the room. All I could see was Ziggy's motionless body lying in an awkward position against the wall. I ran as quickly as my little legs could carry me, I ran to his side. Oh Ziggy, my dear Ziggy, please....Oh please, don't be...be........d-dead.....  
  
I wake with a start, clutching my covers with a fierce grip. My eyes dart back and forth, my sensors pick nothing up. I release the covers to find that I am drenched in cold sweat. My bangs are plastered to my forehead and the rest of my hair poking in every direction. After minutes pass, I realize that it was only a dream. Only a dream. But how? It was so real... The sound of the collision still echoing... My eyes widen as I remember that greusome sound. That godawful sound that made my stomach twist into knots. And Ziggy's body....  
  
My hand flew to my mouth as I started to gag. I felt like I was going to be sick. It all was so realistic. I still remember his body lying there, limp as a discarded rag doll. Water. I need water.  
  
I hopped out of bed with a clumsiness of a toddler, and hobbled outside into the hallways. They were very dark and the lights weren't lit to their full bloom as they usually are during the 'day'. I continued to stumble along to the kitchen, my vision to a blur. The kitchen was very dark. Not a single light was on in it. I felt like I was standing on the brink of the abyss, staring into nothingness. But my sensors told me otherwise. It was just a dark kitchen. That is all. And when I flick on the switch, the lights will flicker on. And it will only be a kitchen.  
  
I take a cautious step, which was responded only by the faint echos of mechinery from the surrounding areas. Cautiously, I make my way to where the light switch is, and I flick it on. And God said 'let there be light'.  
  
It took me a few minutes to prepare myself a mere glass of water because of my shaken nerves. I wonder what someone would say if they saw me now, shivering like it was winter despite the fact that the ship maintained the stable temerperatures of 71o F? I huddle in the corner, sipping my chilled water. My nerves are mostly restored back to normal, as that image of horror fades into the darkness. Minutes later though, my sensors picked up movement across the hall. Someone was coming out of Cabin 1 and approaching the kitchen.  
  
The door slid open to reveal a tired looking chaos. I remember him saying that he would tune up his A.G.S.W., but this late an hour? His hair was somewhat dishevelled, but not too much like that of a bed head. While pulling off his gloves, he turned to me. His brow raising to a questioning glance. "MOMO, is something wrong?" He questioned, kneeling down to my height. My gaze drifts to my empty glass, then to his sparkling blue eyes. They told me that I had nothing to worry about.  
  
I sighed, "I had bad dream, then I got thirsty..." He smiled that heart worming smile, the kind of smile that he gave Shion when she was crying back in the encephilon. It was heart warming, and made me feel a little better. My insides stopped churning. "I feel better now though," I concluded with a sheepish smile. He nodded and nudged me towards the door. 'Now you get to bed little missy,' He goofed. That smile again. I wish more people could smile like that.  
  
Next morning was a hazard. Captain Matthews demanded more food by the second. A flustered Tony and Hammer were screaming at each other at the top of their lungs. Something about a magazine? chaos was trying to settle the arguement, trying to coax them both to just forget about it and eat their breakfast in peace. Shion and I were making breakfust. It was real hard work with the demands of Matthews. 'More more!' was all we were hearing. I heard Shion mutter something along the lines of 'patience is a virtue'. I didn't quite know what 'virtue' was...perhaps she'll tell me later once everything settles down.  
  
The door slid open and Allen came sulking in. I could tell the instant when he saw Shion, because his eyes seemed to light up with a sort of happiness. His cheeks would flush a little, and he'd start to stutter and become all clumsy like. My sensors often read a rise in temperature aswell.  
  
"Hey Chief, is there anyway that I can help?" Allen offered as he strided over to us. Before he could reach us, Tony shoved Hammer backwards and right into poor Allen. He shrunk back away from Hammer, his expression dimming again. Once Hammer 'attacked' Tony, Allen creeped his way over to us, shaken a little. Shion looked up, her eyes brows knitted close together, showing her obvious frusteration. then she looked down at her pancake mix again.  
  
"Would someone please make them stop?" She hissed, mixing the pancake mix a little too hard. Her green eyes were blazing, and she was getting more and more frusterated by the second. Thankfully, chaos finally got the two to stop bickering. After it was settled, Shion's mood lightened again, and she even accepted Allen's help!  
  
Once breakfast was ready, everyone found a seat to sit in, and started to chow down. Hammer, Tony, and Matthews were particular slobs. It was almost disgusting. They were like a pack of ravenous wolves...atleast that's what I think they are. o.O chaos was a neat eater, taking one piece at a time with his fork. Shion stared in awe at the three messies, while Allen looked like he was loosing his appetite by the second.  
  
Out of the corner of my eye I could see Jr. watching me. I looked to his directiong, and he quickly started to eat his food. I frowned, not quite sure what to make of his odd behavior lately. Every time he's even in the same room with me, his temperature will raise a few degrees. Everytime I'm in the same room with him, I can see him out the corner of my eye, watching me. His twinkling blue eyes would gaze at me for long periods of time. He would fidget in spot and continue to watch me. Only when I looked his direction would he avert his gaze and quickly take up a new interest. And I, as always, would wear that smile on my face.  
  
I continue to gaze around the room, noting all activities. When it finally struck me...Where is Ziggy? I don't remember him ever even coming to have breakfast. Perhaps I can take his food to him. With that thought, I took my tray over to the counter. I added another plate onto it, and placed some pancakes on it. I took a bottle of syrup, a glass of milk, and proceeded to the door. I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder, turning me to face whomever it was that had a hold of me. It was Jr. with an odd look on his face.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm taking some food to Ziggy..."  
  
"Oh..." His face fell when Ziggy was mentioned. It always did when ever he was mentioned. "Well, I'll be seeing you then," With a faint smile he turned to sit down again, gazing gloomily at his half eaten pancake. He was muttering something under his breath, but I couldn't make out a word of it. I frowned a little, perplexed by Jr.'s odd behavior recently. It's almost as if he disapproved of my being with Ziggy in the first place.  
  
"It's alright," I turned to see chaos smiling at me happily. "Someone still needs their breakfust," he commented, motioning to my trayful of food. "I think he'll be really pleased." His eyes had this sparkle in them as he mentioned that Ziggy would be pleased.  
  
"Kay!" I piped happily, scampering off outside into the hallways. They were lit now, and I could hear the dull hum of the electronics and everything else inside this ship. I could hear the faint sounds of everyone eating their breakfust from the dining room that I just exited. Today seemed like a good day. Taking a firm grip of my tray, I skipped off towards the elevator.  
  
My happiness didn't last all that long though. I stand at the edge of B1, trying to figure a way around the ladder. This conflict has arisen and I can't take the other route around due to electical problems. I'm not all that great at balancing things on my head either and if I try to climb down balancing the tray on my hand, there is a great chance that the tray will tip and fall, thus ruining all my efforts of bringing Ziggy his food. I stare at the ladder for another minute, working out the solution. Decision made...  
  
Ten minutes later I hope off the ladder with the tray and its food still intact. It was hard, but I managed. With a smile of confidence, and perhaps that of cockiness aswell, I march off towards the lounge, proud that I have conquered the ladder and Ziggy will get his food.  
  
I peek inside the room and it is very dark. No lights are flickering, and not a single noise. I start to get that gut wrenching feeling again about me standing at the very edge of the abyss. Is Ziggy actually sitting there in the dark somewhere in there? I check my sensors again to find that he IS there, somewhere hidden in the massive shadow.  
  
"Yes MOMO?" His familiar deep voice resonated softly throughout the room. I see him now, barely, but I see him. The lights dimly shone off his metal limbs as he stands in the corner of the shadowed room. I find the switch to my side, and I flick it on. Ziggy closed his eyes to the light, needed to adjust to the change of brightness. I adjust as well, still keeping a firm grip on my tray of food. I peek out one eye, to find that I have adjusted. Opening my eyes to the room, my bodyguard still stood in the corner, arms crossed infront of his chest. He looked to be again, and I see his bright blue eyes resting on mine.  
  
"I brought you breakfust," I beamed happily at him, cocking my head to emphasize my happiness. I could see the faintest sign of a smirk playing at his lips.  
  
"Thank you MOMO."  
  
"You're welcome!" I scurried over to him and held the tray up to him, showing the tray's contents. "See? I helped make them. Don't they smell good?" For a minute, I could see a distant look etched on his face. The look of longing and sorrow. It was held deep in his eyes, as he seemed distant at the moment. "Ziggy?"  
  
He snapped out of his 'trance' abruptly and nodded. "These pancakes look great," he commented as he took a hold of the tray, and sat down. I copied his motion, and sat down aswell, watching him eat. A silence hovered over us for minutes. I let my thoughts wander during the silence. Why did he get that distant look? Are the pancakes not that good and he's just faking it to make me feel better? No, that can't be. Ziggy likes the food that Shion and I make. Maybe it's something else. I know...  
  
That was the same look that Ziggy had when he first saved me from Pleroma. When I first called him Ziggy, he had the same look. That expression of aquinny. But why? Do I remind him of someone he once knew? Some other Realian perhaps? or.....  
  
Someone much closer...  
  
I heard the metal clatter of the tray being placed as gently as possible on the carpeted floor. My eyes trace up to Ziggy's face, and I beam happily. Apparently he liked my pancakes, because they were all gone! "So...did you like them?" I asked him exitedly. He slightly nodded, remaining silent. "I'm pretty new to the whole 'preparing meals' thing and I haven't been making food for that long either. I'm so glad that Shion is teaching me how to cook! She says she'll be teaching me how to bake cookies too!" I leap up squeeling like the little child I am. It's going to be so fun! I turn to Ziggy, with a broad smile plastered on my face. He merely stared back, his icy gaze burning deep into my heart. Only he could send shivers down my spine whenever he watched me. Those eyes always seemed so cold, so void of emotion, and that melancholic expression that seemed to haunt his face. He never smiles. Is there something wrong with me? Everyone else around me smiles, but Ziggy never does. I'm going to change that though, I'm going to make his smile. I promise.  
  
The smell wafted throughout the whole kitchen. That sweet and crisp smell of cookies. Ah, such a perfect smell, making me wish that they would be done as soon as possible. The smell was enough to tell me that they would be delicous. I giggled as Shion and I were trying to poke each other's noses with flour. We were so messy! The flour was all over the place; in our hair, on our clothes, and on our noses. I sat on the floor giggling endlessly as Shion watched the cookies puff up. I never knew making cookies would be so fun!  
  
"CHIEF?!" Our heads snapped to the source of sound. Allen was standing there with a befuddled expression plastered on his face. He gazed at the flour that coated the walls and us, then he eyed Shion. A gloved hand rested on his shoulder, and choas peeked in from behind him, seeing what Allen was gawking awkwardly at. Slight suprise then a smile. choas chuckled and stepped forward, "It seemes like you two were having some fun..." His eyes pratically smiled, showing his amusement. We weren't in trouble, although the mess will be a task, itself, to conquer.  
  
The cookies continued to bake while we all chipped in on tidying up the kitchen again. With everyone's help, it was a singe. Afterwords, the cookies were removed from the heated oven, and wow! They smelled as delicious as they looked. They were a crispy sort of light brown with a cream color to it. The chocolate chips were partially melted. It all looked perfect. Just perfect.  
  
I only took one cookie though, and it wasn't meant for me. I took the largest, tastiest looking cookie of the whole batch. Maybe, MAYBE.... this would do the trick. Just enough to make HIM smile. I scurried off towards where Ziggy is always at. I'll make him smile, even if it's just a small little smirk at first.  
  
----  
  
Author's Note: TheShoelessOne is the reason I made this story. ^_^ I was inspired to make a Ziggy and MOMO story. Also due to the fact that many people overlook this sweet father/daughter couple. It's just not fair! Especially to Ziggy... Anywho. I'm working on the next chapter! WEEEEeee~!! 


	2. Moment To Remember

A SMILE FOR ME :: Moment To Remember  
  
The room was dark again. The light behind me revealing nothing to my eyes. It seemed empty, void of emotion. In the middle I saw the feint glimmer of the chair, but I couldn't tell if it was occupied or not. I stepped in cautiously, peering to see for any movement. None. Forward I continue, reaching the back of the lounge chair. I peer around it, and see the sparkle of Ziggy's metalic arm. So he IS here... My eyes soon adjusted to the dark as I rounded the chair. Yes, he was here. Resting in the chair, his head lolled slightly to the side and resting back a bit against the headrest. Asleep... I've never seen him sleep before. He seemed...happier somehow. His eyes were closed, his hair slightly disordered, and instead of a melancholic expression he seemed...almost peaceful. To wake Ziggy from his slumber would pain me, so instead I left to come back later. I'll save the cookie until he wakes. And I'll make him smile.  
  
Before I could take step out of the dark room, there was stirring behind me. I carefully placed the cookie on the nearest flat surface, and silently trudged up to Ziggy again. Something didn't seem so right anymore. I peered carefully at him to notice that his breath increased, like he was having some sort of nightmare. It's kinda funny, in an odd twisted way. I can imagine everyone of the crew, even chaos, having a nightmare or two. But Ziggy...it never really occured to me that he would ever have one. Sure, only I, of the whole crew, seemed to be able to place that Ziggy also has a sense of humor and is a living person. I see the emotions that rack through his eyes like an approaching storm. Yet now, here he is, fallen to a deep slumber and sufferening from some unseen being. I wonder about what he sees, masked in darkness of his mind.  
  
With the soft click of my boots, I lean closer, and scan his face with my honey-amber eyes. He suffers, and I can tell. Sweat starts to form above his brow. A crystal tear trickles slowly down his cheek. My heart gives a wrenching pull. What could make Ziggy hurt so much? I place both of my hands over his gloved hand, and hope that maybe I could help. Wracking up the courage, I was about to speak his name, but was interrupted. He spoke first. A quavering voice wracked with despair and hopelessness. Contradicting to his usual tone of voice and composition. He spoke.  
  
"Son..." I lean back, confused to utter ends. iSon?/i Ziggy had a son? What happened? Why isn't his son here right now then...? I inhale, my eyes darting and my mind racing. Did something happen between him and his son? What was his name?...  
  
The image of Ziggy's pained expression that day when I first called him 'Ziggy' floats into my mind. I must remind him of his son in some way or another.... I look forward and notice that Ziggy is still again, in deep slumber. It must have passed. But I worry for him. So many things to ask him now. I battle with myself, trying to figure out if I wish to stay or go back to my room. My gaze drifts over to my lonely cookie. It's chocolate chips to longer melted, and the cookie itself no longer as warm as it had been after leaving the oven. My mind is made.  
  
Images and dreams of a little boy I wish to know and cookies drift back and forth inside my head. I dream of making the cookies again, a Ziggy in distress, the fight that morning in the dining room, and of a boy with scarlet hair and beautiful diamond blue eyes. Him and his cocky carefree attitude. Just the simple graceful movement whenever he walks. I dreamt of him. It's vague now, but I think it was somewhat along of us having a picnic on the beach. Both of us just staring at the artificial, yet still enchanting, sunset. I want to go there again...  
  
I woke to someone shaking me gently, just enough to make me pleasantly fall back into reality, and awaken without so much as a yawn. I slowly blinked my eyes a few times, attempting to clear the bluriness away. As I became more awake, I also became more aware of how stiff and sore my back and bum were. Best way to cure that is to, you guessed it, go back to sleep. And I'm so warm, so I attempt to sleep some more. My head lolls lazilly to my left, to land on something warm. My brows knit as I raise my hands to the sleeve. Through blurred vision, I see a big blob of blue. Like a navy blue, the dead of night kinda blue. My eyes trace up the sleeve to rest on icy azure eyes gazing into mine. I giggle lightly and shifted my position to be rewarded with a series of cracks. Maybe sleeping on the ground wasn't really a good idea.  
  
"MOMO?" His deep voice resonated through the room. If you really think about it, he almost has a musical tone to his monotonous deep voice. It's enough to lol one to sleep. Like it kinda was doing to me. I snuggle my head on his arm, my face burried in his sleeve as I curl into a little ball. "....hmph....MOMO....?" Was that a sigh of amusement just now?  
  
"Yeeee~s?" I sleepily slurred. It took me forever to fall alseep on the cold metal floor and wall. But I had the need to stay there last night. I don't know why. Was I wanting to keep Ziggy company? I really don't know. It doesn't matter now, the night is passed, and I'm still really tired.  
  
"Did you sleep here all night?" There was concern washing over his voice. I look up now, focusing my eyes on him. I nod. "Why?" Oh....so I do kinda need to know why I was here.  
  
I sit there for a few minutes, letting my thoughts recollect the event last night. Cookies...nightmares....and Ziggy murmming some word. Something about...his son. "I came down here and found you having a nightmare. I was worried. I think I wanted to ask you something too..." I knitted my brow in frustration, trying to think of a way to word my question of his son... Would he be offended...he already knows that I came when he was having a nightmare. My cookie never gave him a smile. Wait, I never gave him that cookie yet!  
  
I pull the cookie out of my pocket with the care of a mother handling her child. I raise it to Ziggy, a wide smile plastered on my face. "I made this cookie for you last night!" His expression was a mix of many feelings. And among those, I saw happiness. He was pleased with what I had done. My eyes scanned his face for any movement, anything that would closely resemble even the startings of a smile...  
  
A smile tugged playfully at his lips. If my smile could have gotten any larger, it did. "Thank you MOMO..." His eyes shone bright in the light of the room that day. For that moment he was happy, as if all the memories and sorrow had been swept away by that little cookie. That little cookie that I put all my heart into. I saved this moment into my memory banks, and it'll stay there forever and ever. I watched him eat that cookie, every last crumb. My eyes sparkled as I see a pleased look wash over his face. He turned to me and smiled. He thanked me again, in that deep sultry voice. But it wasn't as emotionless as it usually was, it was full of appreciation, and caring.  
  
I beamed at him and leaped. My arms wrapped around his neck as I pulled him into a childish hug. "Thanks!!!" I piped happily, squeezing his neck with appreciation and happiness. He froze, stiffened with suprise, but relaxed a minute later and wrapped his human arm around my neck aswell. We were like that for a while. During that time, I started to wonder again. Was Ziggy like this to his son? I mean, did he have a distant look in his eyes when no one was looking? Or was there a Ziggy that I will never know, that was locked away after something happened to that son of his? I had to know. Just...not now. This moment is too precious to ruin.  
  
The sound of the tips of my boots clicking against the metal ground as I skipped echoed through the hallways. Giddy, I was just plain giddy. A faint, kind of musical voice, captured my attention as I skipped up to the ladder. Attention siezed, I curiously peered up to the upper level, attempting to catch view of the musical being. As I leaned further to the side, I could make out the small scarlet spikes of Jr.'s hair. "Jr.!" I called back in a cheery voice. He peered over his shoulder, in a smug way, and gave a cocky smirk.  
  
"That would be my name!" He laughed lightly as I climbed up the ladder and joined him. Once he regained his composure, whiping a tear from his eye, he side glanced at me, and shook his head. "You were with the old man again weren't you?"  
  
I frowned a little. "What's wrong with that?" I cocked my head, eyes locked on Jr.'s until he gave an answer. I really don't see why Jr. would mind so much about me talking to Ziggy every once-in-a-while.  
  
"Well...he kinda isn't, that cheerful." He leaned against the wall, and seemed to give his best impression of Ziggy just staring into space. He furred his brow a little, straightened his face, folded his arms in a false huff, and in his deepest tone he stated, "I'm Ziggy; cold, dark, and uncaring. I'm an old man that only cares about numbers...blahblahblah." My heart fluttered with a brief moment of dislike. That wasn't very nice. Ziggy's done so much for me, he doesn't deserve to be mocked like this behind his back.  
  
"That isn't very nice Jr." I lightly scolded him, frowning. "and he's not emotionless. It's just that no one else really talks to him-"  
  
"-Because he's cold and distant..." Jr. was serious. He looked so positive that Ziggy was nothing but some disposable trash. That's not true.  
  
"Just because he doesn't show that side to anyone else, doesn't mean he doesn't have it," I stated with force.  
  
Jr. merely stared at me. Shocked perhaps? His eyes narrowed slightly, but then he was back to normal, smiling and all. "Whatever you say..." He spoke through his teeth of his smile. It looked like a forced smile, but a smile nonetheless. I stared at him for a minute, I don't want to argue with him. That would only cause fighting, and I don't want to do that. So, perhaps, a change of topic?  
  
"So what brought you down here?" His head snapped up, his sea of blue meeting my honey-amber. A faint blush spread across his cheeks. He fidgited in spot for a minute, apparently trying to form up a sentance.  
  
"I...uh...was wondering what you were doing. Yeah! That's it! I heard that you weren't in your room at all last night and was wondering where you were..."  
  
"You were worried about me?" I smiled with appreciation. That's so sweet of him. I wouldn't have thought that my dissapearance from my bed for one night would have come to the attention of the others, especially Jr. I always thought that he had better things to do than worry about a little Realian like me.  
  
His blush increased. He resembled that of a strawberry now! ^_^ With more fidgetting, a sentance was formed, "I-I...uh..." With a sigh, it appeared that he had come to a conclusion, and share his very thoughts with me. "I was worried. You could have gotten lost or locked in some little room where no one could have known where you were..." My smile grew. I skipped up to him and poked his nose.  
  
"You're so sweet!" I piped happily, before skipping off towards the elevator. I already missed breakfast but that's okay. I wasn't that hungry anyways. What I really needed though was some decent sleep. Last night wasn't exactly full of sleep, and my back was still sore. So I skip off towards the cabin, and waited for the door to slide open. When it did, I beheld Shion sitting in there with her data as usual. "Hi!" I greeted her as I stepped into the room, shuffling my way towards my bed.  
  
She looked up from her work, and smiled at me. "Hello MOMO? Where were you last night?"  
  
"I was keeping Ziggy company last night."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"He was having a nightmare."  
  
"I see..." She seemed quite surprised herself. Her eye brows went up at the mention of Ziggy having a nightmare. Then, her face smoothed out again, and the corners of her lips upturned into a smile that shined on me like the rays of the sun. "That's so sweet!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands together. My mouth formed a little 'o' as I quirked an eyebrow up at her. She walked over to me and ruffled my hair a bit, giggling lightly, "You have a really big heart, you know that MOMO?" I beamed up at her. She returned my smile, then started to head for the door. "You seem pretty tired though, so I'll let you have your rest. If you need some breakfast, leftovers or in the fridge," And with a wave of her hand, she left through the door and out of sight.  
  
I hopped into bed with a light 'thud!' and pulled the covers over my head. It was a relief to be in bed again, but at the same time energy was rushing through me like electricity. What Shion said got me pumped. I have a big heart! And then thinking back to how worried Jr. seemed to be at the notice of my absence. They're all so nice to me! I giggled lightly to myself as I started to drift into unconciousness, in a good way. The last thought that whisped through was the image of Ziggy, smiling lightly at me. How grand it was, to see him smile.  
  
-------  
  
Author's Notes :: O.O blarg. I'll be slagging pretty soon because homework is catching up to me! ^_^ I'll keep writing though! ^.^ 


	3. Once Upon A Time

**A SMILE FOR ME** :: Once Upon A Time  
  
(A/N: DON'T HATE ME!!!! You'll see later. CAUTION :: Experimenting with theories!!!)  
  
Laying in the dark, staring blankly at the bottom of the bunk above mine. One word coursing through my mind. Son? I play with that word a bit, bouncing around ideas and thoughts about what Ziggy's son, perhaps, looked like. Was he nice? Of course he would have been nice, seeing how Ziggy is. Gosh, I wonder if Ziggy was different when his son was around.  
  
Shadows were creeping about, hovering in the corners while the dim light faught them off. I, in my cacoon of warmth, feel no fear. It's been a few hours now, since I started to take my nap. I could hear Shion peek in a few times, to check up on me. Once in a while, I overheard voices as people passed by the door. But they never distracted me from my real thoughts, who was Ziggy's son? Just the very thought made my head spin.  
  
Sometimes, I could even see a daint little face, one somewhat like my own in a way or fashion. I would often think, what color his hair is? Did he have Ziggy's wonderous yet peircing eyes or where they of another tint that does not show on Ziggy's face? How I wonder what his voice sounds of. I'm very sure that Ziggy's son would have a nice little pitch, like I do, when he should speak. Although I'm not so sure. In my mind, I have turned and warped Ziggy's own voice, out of wonder if I could ever bring some type of child's voice forward, but nothing. I delete that file instantly, because there is not child left in Ziggy, yet in his nightmares, he sees one that I wish to see as well.  
  
The child of Ziggy, what clothing does he wear? Is he thin or a wee bit chunky? No, thin, like Ziggy I'm sure. But wait MOMO, you don't even know if Ziggy is really of that stature, since all you see is his metalic body. On this, I have pondered. Now my thoughts wonder to Ziggy, images of him dance infront of my eyes. He has been so kind to me, I wish there was something I could do for him.  
  
I pull up the file of him smiling as he ate my cookie that I had baked for him. I play it over and over again, watching it with the happiness that continues to thump in my nonexistant heart as I watch. I wish he would smile more often. Imagine him smiling and lightly chuckling as the others do when they hear a joke? What an odd sight that would be, but I wish it would be true. I now set my goal a little further forward. I want to hear Ziggy chuckle, even if it is the lightest or most uncomfortable of them, I wish to hear him, atleast, make an attempt.  
  
I hear the slightest shuffle and my sensors indicate that someone has just entered. I open my eyes, the image of Ziggy's smile fleeting away like the shadow in light. In his place, I spy the cocky smirk of a young red haired boy with beaming sea blue eyes.  
  
"Jr!" I call out lightly as I sit up and swing my legs over the side of the bed. I saw cherry pink spread and leave from his face as he greated me with a wave of his hand. I beam happily at him and cock me head. "I had the most wonderous dream," it wasn't really a dream, but I am positive that wonderous with the correct term to call it. To dream of Ziggy's smile will always file under the 'wonderous' catagory. His response was a mere, "oh?" as he raised his eye brow and now stood infront of me. I merely nodded me head and contintinued my evershining smile. Ever since I first met Jr. he's been so kind to me. He always watches me and always offers a helping hand, even if I don't need it. He's so sweet and always so bright. Sometimes I wish I could be a little more like him, bold and daring. In his words is a great wit that I could never really imagine to come from a boy of his age. I've always had this slight suspicion that there's something more to him than what meets the eye, atleast, that's what my human emotions tell me. My sensors, on the other hand, always state the same information: He's breathing, his temperature is at 98 degrees F, he's so and so height, it just continues. But still...  
  
"MOMO?" His sweet voice drifted through my mind and lightly tapped me back into reality. He smiles at me, some sort of laughter in his eyes, and they twinkle at me. "Off on some epic adventure in the back of your mind eh?" He patted my head lightly, softly. I giggle and lightly push his arm away. "Fought any dragons of late in that quick little mind of yours?" He smiles broadly at me and chuckles at his own joke. Beaming at him, I shake my head.  
  
"Noooooo," -giggle- "I was just thinking about a certain friend of mine." His chuckles cease and he quirks his eye at me.  
  
"Is he bold and daring?" He raises his eyebrows a little and strikes a small pose. I giggle like the little girl I am, and nod. "Does this certain person have....blue eyes?" He stops his posing and leans against the wall, flashing me his precious smile. I nod again, with a slight giggle. "Is that certain person...shall we say...of short stature but deviously handsome nonetheless?" He flashes me a toothy grin. At this, my smile widens and I shake with laughter. A good laughter of course. I would never make fun of Jr.  
  
Before I could respond, the door slides open and a lightfaced chaos enters the room. In his arms he carries a tray filled with fruits, vegetables, sandwiches, and a few cookies and milk. "Hey you! Feel like having some of this? I don't think I could eat it all by myself." I leap up and hurry over, hugging chaos and pipping a thanks as I take a seat next to him as he sets the tray down on the table.  
  
Jr. stridded over and peered at the tray, "It seems you have everything, chaos? Planning on leaving us or something?" I laugh at the lame joke as I pick at a strawberry.  
  
Chaos shook his head, "Nah, I just thought that perhaps you two would like something for lunch. Since MOMO hasn't had any breakfust yet." He lightly pats my head. Then, the loudspeaker booms, Captain Matthews voice made the ship shudder as he yelled for chaos to report to the bridge. Chaos got up, said that we could have as much of the food as we wanted, and quickly jogged towards the front of the ship. My smile was plastered on my face, even after he left. We had our lunch. Sometimes Jr. coughed nervously, but otherwise it was rather uneventful. Although...he did say something about how the cheese didn't look right. He claimed it was limburger cheese. I'll never eat cheese again after his little story he told me.   
  
It was about 1ish when I departed from the room and went to seek out Ziggy. I had been sitting in my room, trying to rack up some courage for over an hour, and this is it. All I heard in my head was, son. And all I could think was, what's his son like? I've been afraid of asking Ziggy, afraid that he'd reject my question and leave me in the dark. I really want to know though. It's just pulling and tugging on my nerves. So now I jog lightly down the halls, heading for the second floor to speak with Ziggy. My travel was without interruption, as I now stand, infront of the metal door that lead to the room that he always stays in. What kept me from touching that door, to implore it to open, was a little voice in the back of my head, telling me that this might not be such a good idea. That, perhaps, my question might anger Ziggy, or strike a nerve that would hurt him. I fear such things would happen.  
  
Yet, I implore the door to open, pressing the light of my palm against the smooth cold metal and listen to it mechanically hum as it slide sideways to reveal all inside. It was empty. No Ziggy. I was dissapointed, yet relieved. I double check the room, and find that my first impression was correct. No one was here, only the emptiness. I stepped back and let the door slide shut.  
  
"Yes MOMO?" I heard that familiar deep sound from just behind me. I turn and see that Ziggy stood there, apparently back from whatever he had been doing. Odd that I didn't hear him. I must have been very absorbed in searching the room. I looked up at him and forced a smile. A look of question flashed through his eyes, yet he looked as he always does. I see no twinkle in his eyes or a slight smirk playing upon his lips. He is the Ziggy that I first met him as.  
  
"Ziggy... I want to ask you something," he slightly frowned, but allowed me to continue. "Ziggy, did you have a son?" At my question, I can see that my asking was a mistake. After I had asked, I could see his eyes filling with a sorrow that I could never comprehend, and yet, when he replied, he sounded as he always does, emotionless and unfeeling. As he spoke, there was a sort of emptiness ringing in his voice. It hurt me horribly.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Because," I started, "because you spoke of him in your sleep." I chanced a look up at him and saw despair etched on his face. He took my by the hand and led me into the next room. There, he sat on the floor in the corner, I next to him, and there, he told me a short story that broke my heart to pieces.  
  
"Once upon a time, many years ago, things were much different. I was alive, a human being with a family. A father. I was Jan Sauer back then, a loving father for my stepson and husband to my wife. My son had brown hair and hazel eyes. He was also tan. I loved them both very dearly. But.... my wife passed away not too long after words, leaving me with her son. I cared for him, loved him, he became my son. As if my own flesh and blood." There was a distant look in his eyes. It was as if he was reliving every moment of his past. "I bought him a dog once. It wasn't the real thing, but... one of the false ones. One of the models. He renamed it appart from it's codename.... He called it Nex. He didn't care if it was real or not." I frowned slightly. It almost sounded like when I first met Ziggy, when I first started calling him Ziggy. But Ziggy's story wasn't done...  
  
"One day, I took him and Nex to the park. He always loved to play in the park. We lived in Miltia. The little park that we always visited was just a few blocks down from our place of residence. We always went though. He'd swing on the swings, slide on the slide, and Nex would always follow suit. Well, one day when we were there, it was a dark and gloomy day. That was the day that I chose that we would go to church instead of the park. Being that it was going to rain and it was Sunday, it seemed....logical. It seemed right.  
  
"Many people were there, as there usually are on Sundays. But there was this man in particular. He seemed very ill. He stuttered, stummbled, begging for help. I was near, and aided the man to stand. He was ill indeed..."  
  
"My son stood by my side, asking the man what was wrong and why he was so sick.....why......? Within my very arms, the man started to contort and twist, I had let him go..shocked. He was...changing. His skin became a pitch black... almost transparent while his whole body twisted into a vile creature that could only exist within one's nightmares..... Everything around me had started to move. People were screaming, and shoving to get past. And the vile thing grew, he was.....a... gnosis." My eyes widened. Gnosis? There were gnosis back then??  
  
"That was the day.....I lost my son......" His voice was wavering, "I had lost the last. He was murdered by the man, and I couldn't do anything about it......h-had we not gone to the church....?" My stomach did a wrenching twist of pain. I saw tears brimming the edges of his eyes. For once, they were not sharp and focussed as I've always seen them. Now, they were dull and dim. There was an emptiness that I felt in my heart when I looked into them. I placed my hand over his human one, and gripped it tightly. It hurt me so much to see him in this kind of pain. Our eyes locked...and he smiled. It was a sad one. As he smiled, he spoke. It was a voice I could barely recognize, the voice of a man that suffered much anguish.  
  
"You remind me so much of him." His voice cracked with pain, "You remind me so much of my little Abel."  
  
----------  
  
(A/N: cackles can be heard in the far off distance You guys should see the picture comparing Abel and Ziggy's son. If you want to see, email me and I'll send you a piccy of a comparison of Ziggy's son and Abel. Muaahahaha!!! They're very similar!!! ) 


End file.
